Impmon (Tamers)
Impmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Imp-type Digimon from the main cast of the Digimon Tamers series. He is a troublemaker who is fond of pranks, looking forward to seeing the worried appearances of his opponents. With only his arrogance, he by no means tries to gain favor with those stronger than him and is ready to put up a strong-willed fight against all odds. But his attitude only hides his own issues as he mopes by his lonesome on the rooftops. He was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (North America in the style of Joe Pesci) & Hiroki Takahashi (Japan). Evolution * In-Training (Baby II) - Yaamon * Rookie (Child) - Impmon * Mega (Ultimate) - Beelzemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Beelzemon Blast Mode Attacks * Badda-Boom: Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. The fire ball grows bigger after he throws it. * Infernal Funnel: Impmon creates two fire rings within one another and a sphere of fire comes out and he hurls it at the target. *'Imp Bomb': An attack not shown in the anime, Impmon creates a small sphere of energy in his hand, then throws it at the target. Appearances Impmon makes his first appearance in Digimon Tamers Episode 6:O Partner, Where Art Thou?. Digimon Tamers Impmon was a Digimon who spent most of his time picking on humans and harassing the Tamers and their Digimon. As he saw it, humans were bad news and no self-respecting Digimon would ever be with them. But it was due to his experience with two children he lived with, Ai and Mako. The two quarreled too much for Impmon so he left them. Impmon later caused mischief with his many childish pranks, even trying to get Guilmon to help him. He saw Guilmon as an impressionable idiot, calling him names like "pineapple head." Later, he seemed to grow a little jealous of Guilmon, because he basically had all the things that Impmon wanted, power to digivolve, a degree of respect, and everyone seemed to like him, even Renamon. At first, Renamon seemed to interest him, flirting with her upon their first meeting (he used "tough love" as an excuse to attack her with his Badda Boom attack after she began to leave during their conversation as he tried to convince her humans were bad), but he began to hate her for "ruining his fun," by constantly putting him in his place, and her generally acting like something of mother-figure to him. He often called her "Foxface". He seemed to form a sort of rivalry against Terriermon, as Terreirmon struck him as the most "human-like" of the Digimon who had Tamers. Impmon attempted to make Renamon fight Terriermon after being rejected by the fox yet again, saying Terriermon had been calling her names, but Renamon told him Henry Wong, Terriermon's Tamer, had forbidden him to fight. At first expressing confusion and regret for his fellow Digimon upon learning this, Impmon quickly saw this as a way to bully Terriermon without fear of retaliation. In fact, Impmon secretly felt the need to befriend the Tamers and their Digimon, but resented them because they could Digivolve - an ability that he wanted, himself. After he tried to prove himself by fighting Indramon, he suffered a devastating defeat that crushed his ego. He began to see himself as weak and began to lust for power. The Deva Chatsuramon offered Impmon the ability to digivolve, but in return he would have to kill the Tamers and their Digimon. Although Impmon wanted this power, he did not want to kill the Tamers and their Digimon; they were the only people who he shared positive memories with during his time in the Real World. After the Deva breaks Impmon down, stating that nobody cares about him in his weak form, he readily agrees. With the new power he became Beelzemon, the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon's personal assassin. He grew satisfied with his new power, after killing and absorbing the data of every Digimon he came by (although on one account he did spare Calumon, as he spent some time with him on the Real World as well). Soon, he began to consider himself unbeatable. Eventually, Beelzemon meets up with the Tamers and kills Leomon, Jeri's own Digimon, leaving her emotionally scarred. This inspired Guilmon and Takato to bio-merge into one powerful being known as Gallantmon. Beelzemon and Gallantmon fought in an intense battle against each other, and Gallantmon proved to be the victor of this battle. However, before the victorious Digimon could deliver the killing blow, Jeri yells for him to let Beelzemon go (despite killing her friend, Leomon). Gallantmon, not wanting to see Jeri feel any worse, decides that setting him free is the right thing to do. Beelzemon wearily walks away in defeat. Some time later, however, he encounters surviving Digimon from the group whose data he stole. Angered, they attack him, and in his weakened state they defeat him. Too weak to maintain his form as Beelzemon, he becomes Impmon again, and is forced to helplessly crawl across the Digital World. Just as it seems his end is near, Renamon and Rika find him. When the two partners do, they pick him up and take Impmon back to the Real World. Once he returned, Impmon began to have a change of heart. The people he once hated not only spared his life, but had just saved it as well. He decides to give his tamers a second chance and goes to see them, and when he makes contact he discovers that they are sorry for angering Impmon. Seeing that they were no longer the children he knew, he began to feel guilty. As a result, Impmon vowed to make things right, and with his tamers' help he became Beelzemon Blast Mode to help the Tamers fight the D-Reaper. After playing a significant role but still failing to save Jeri from the heart of the D-Reaper, he falls into the gelatinous creature - but before it can destroy him Sakuyamon (the combined form of Rika and Renamon) rescues him once again. After the D-Reaper is destroyed and the Digimons are about to return to the Digital World, Impmon at last asked Jeri for forgiveness. She eagerly agreed and he left, finally at peace with the humans. Other forms Yaamon ---- Yaamon (ヤアモン) is a Lesser Digimon who is the In-Training form of Impmon. The name "Yaamon" could come from the Japanese word "yancha", meaning mischievous. Impmon De-Digivolved into Yaamon after the defeat of the D-Reaper, and returned to the Digital World. Beelzemon ---- Beelzemon is the Mega form of Impmon. Beelzemon's name is derived from Beelzebub, the Hebrew word for Lord of the Flies and a word which is often synonymous with devil. Beelzemon is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince in the English dub (in the style of Sylvester Stallone) and Hiroki Takahashi in Japan. When Chatsuramon offered him the power to Digivolve, Impmon accepted it eagerly and Warp Digivolved through the power bestowed to him by Zhuqiaomon. But in return for the power, the newly born Beelzemon had to destroy the Tamers and their Digimon for the Devas. Beelzemon took advantage of his search for the gang by practicing his newfound power on anything he encountered like some Chrysalimon. When he first made his presence known to the Tamers down, Kyubimon realised that he was Impmon. However, the ensuing battle was interrupted by a fierce storm, created by the reactivation of the unstable Juggernaut program and Beelzemon fled. He later appeared at the entrance to Zhuqiaomon's Red Tower, to hinder Takato and his group. During the fight that ensued, Beelzemon impaled Leomon, killing him and loading his data. Takato went into a rage and WarGrowlmon Digivolved to Megidramon, who at first seemed to evenly match Beelzemon. But when Makuramon appeared to berate Beelzemon, the villain killed him and took the Deva's data to increase his strength, enabling him to fend Megidramon off. Taomon and Rapidmon tried to stop the two but they almost got killed by Beelzemon themselves, though the data of their ulimate forms was absorbed. With this increase in power, Beelzemon defeated Megidramon and went into a manic state of grandeur. But when Takato and Guilmon Biomerged to Gallantmon for the first time, a fierce battle followed. Not even with Chatsuramon's data was Beelzemon able to defeat Gallantmon, and Gallantmon was not able to defeat Beelzemon. After unleashing a powerful Shield of the Just attack, Gallantmon gained the upper hand and was ready to finish Beelzemon off. However, Jeri stopped the fight between Beelzemon and Gallantmon, not wanting to see any more killing. Beelzemon reflected on the events in his life that led up to this point and left. He wandered the desert with the image of Jeri haunting his mind, leaving him vulnerable to revenge from the Chrysalimon, who siphoned his energy and left behind a beaten and defeated Impmon in their wake. Slightly Battered and weakened, he continued his venture. Impmon was found by Rika and Renamon, who brought him back to the Real World with them, where he was eventually reunited with Ai and Mako. They gave him much food and apologized to him, sorry for fighting so much which eventually led to his desertion. But when the D-Reaper appeared in Shinjuku, Impmon left to join in the battle. Mako gave him a toy gun and Ai gave him a kiss and as he ran to the battlefield, he Digivolved again to Beelzemon, but as Beelzemon Blast Mode. For the first time he was fighting for common good and not just for his own gain (power) which caused his reform to being good and compationate. (When Calumon was with Impmon and he was going to go into the D-Reaper, Impmon stopped him so he wouldn't get himself killed. This occurred after the first battle with the D-reaper in the real world) Attacks: *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two shotguns. *'Darkness Claw': Attacks enemies with his claws. Behemoth * Behemoth (べヒーモス): Dark motorcycle that has the ability to take control of the mind of whoever rides it except Beelzemon. Behemoth's origins are unknown, but it was originally encountered by the Tamers while they were in the Digital World. Piloted by a possessed MetalKoromon, it constantly rampaged through a village of Chuchidarumon the Tamers came across. Guilmon managed to jump onto it and remove the mesmerized driver, only to fall under the spell himself and begin attacking. Thanks to the efforts of his friends, he was freed, and Behemoth fell into a pool of lava. To everyone's surprise it emerged ridden by the recently Digivolved Beelzemon. It served as his mode of transportation from then on, giving him a serious advantage in speed. Beelzemon Blast Mode ---- First appeared in Episode 43 as the complete form of Beelzemon. His main attack is Corona Blaster. In this form, he gains wings and a powerful Blaster Cannon. His eyes also become green. Using a toy gun given to him by his two Tamers, Ai and Mako, Beelzemon was able to Mode Change to his Blast Mode. His finisher is the Corona Destroyer where he draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires powerful energy blasts through it. After returning from the Digital World, Impmon met up with his Tamers Ai and Mako. Upon witnessing the battle against the D-Reaper, he set off to help the other Digimon. Ai and Mako gave him their best wishes, along with a small toy gun. As he ran towards the battle, his determination caused him to Digivolve to Beelzemon. The gun, energized by his Mega form, turned into a large blaster, and he finished his evolution into the winged Blast Mode. He used his newfound power to weaken Pendulum Feet. He was even involved in the battle against the Gate Keeper, who began an analysis of Beelzemon, repeatedly identifying him as the Digimon who destroyed Leomon. Beelzemon screamed in defiance, attacking to no effect. His cannon was then destroyed by a blast from the D-Reaper. After Grani weakened it, an enraged Beelzemon then unleashed Leomon’s Fist of the Beast King attack, shattering the Kernel Sphere. But Jeri recoiled from him in terror. The Kernel Sphere sealed again, keeping Jeri inside, as Beelzemon was struck by an attack from the Gatekeeper, and fell from the skies, on the verge of deleting. Grani swooped to save him as he fell into the D-Reaper and rose back up with Impmon – weak but alive. Attacks: * Corona Blaster (Death Slinger): Fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon. * Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare): Draws a pentagram with his cannon and fires powerful energy blasts through it which then forms a beam of incredible destructive force. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon pt:Impmon